Walk away
by Kate McLeod
Summary: Its based on a song. Rose and Scorpius broke up but somehow they can't walk away.
1. Chapter 1

This is a song based on paula deanda's walk away. It's no song-fanfic. Pease Review

* * *

**Paula Deanda - Walk away**

I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me

You gonna remember me boo, I'm gonna remember you too  
I can't forget all the crazy shh we used to do  
You was doing too much, I wasn't doing enough  
That's what your friends are saying, you got a man anyway

I can't explain it neither, I ain't never wanna leave ya  
Hell yeah it's hard to walk away when I see ya  
When I see ya I remember the day  
You put your shoes on and moved on before I could say

I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed

Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind I can't help but question

Does she rub your feet when you've had a long day?  
Scratch your scalp when you take out your braids?  
Does she know that you like to play PS2  
Till 6 in the morning like I do?

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it every day  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to

Walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you)  
(You gonna remember me)  
Walk away  
(Forever you will live in my memory)  
Walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you)  
(You're gonna remember me)  
Walk away  
(I can't forget how we used to be)

It feels like I live my life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't

Though a new man is giving me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind I can't help but question

Does he kiss me on my forehead before we play?  
Show up on my doorstep with a bouquet?  
Does he call me in the middle of the day?  
Just to say, "Baby I love you", like you used to

I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me  
The things we did, the way we shared our fantasies  
Just you and me, my friend, my love, my family  
How did we lose a love that seemed meant to be?

Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing  
Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing  
Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging  
And I realize how much I'm bugging, I miss you

So hard to express this feeling  
'Cause nobody compares to you  
And you know she'll never love you like I do

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it every day  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to

Walk away  
...


	2. Shoes on, moved on before I could say

I thought it would be a normal day. Work had been very hard and I was tired and hungry. Maybe My girlfriend Rose would wait with a candle light dinner for me and rub my feet afterward. Just like she did last week. I liked it that way. Someone better than Rose you couldn't find. We've known each other since first year. She was also the fascinating red-haired girl I always wanted to know. It took me a long she stood up against her family prejudices but she talked with me. Okay, to be honest: we did a lot more than just talking. After beating around the bush seven years we deserved it. It had been great.

Some months ago we've moved in together and we were happy completely happy. So I opened the door to our apartment as -

The door couldn't be opened than a few inches. I smiled. What had she done know? Did she move the furniture again. I didn't know why she did it the Muggle way but that was something that made Rose special. It was kind of cute.

"Rose, what are you doing", I yelled with mock disapproval in my voice. There was a bang and the door stood widely open. DAmn, something was extremely wrong. Rose stood in the corridor. Her swollen eyes nearly as red as her beautiful hair.

"What's wrong? What happened", I asked anxiously. I didn't like the way she looked at me. Her of passsion burning eyes looked to cold for a day like this.

"I'm going", she said and walked out of sight.

It took a moment to comprehend what she just had said. What happened? Had I done anything wrong? I couldn't remember... we had to clear this. I wouldn't let her get away. "What do you mean you're going? I don't understand"

"Oh come on. I know you're sometimes a little bit slow but what's there not to understand?" I heard it out of the bedroom.

"I got what you've said. What I don't understand is w-" I broke of in the middle of the sentece. She was serious. It wasn't just a mood; not something you could fix. She had pulled her big school trunk from under the bed and had thrown everything she seemed to own in it.

"What are you doing" I said in threatening tone I didn't intend.

"Come on, Scorpius. Don't ask stupid question. I'm going as in I break up with you and I'm obviously moving out at the moment"

"Why"

She froze. "Because .... it's just not right"

"I don't understand"

"Look, Katie was right. I'm just doing too much and you - when did I ever get anything back?"

I groaned. What was she thinking. Didn't she see I felt something for her. Something very deep I couldn't quite put my finger on. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Stop talking with me like I wouldn't know what I am doing"

"But you don't"

"What makes you believe that? You don't even know this time you thought I was perfect. And i tried. I think I even was. I did everything for you. Managed my schedule so we could spend our free time together. I gave everything and you ... you never gave anything. You took me for granted. Everything I did and said. I thought I was just asking to much but no everyone I talked with sais the same"

"And what are you saying?"

"That I don't want to waste my time with someone who doesn't appreciate what Im doing"

"I'm not like that"

"Well then I lived with an other Scorpius Malfoy for the last three monts" She slammed her trunk shut and turned to me.

"It doesn't matter what you say: I'm going anyway" I watched her as she walked down the corridor. SHe put her shoes on and moved on before I could say -

Bang. The door was slammed shut.


End file.
